Pokémon
Pokémon '''are powerful beings that Nero and Lolita met while they were separated from the others for a short time. They each befriended a fair amount of Pokémon and captured them in Poké Balls, but before they confronted Ghetsis for the final time they released them from their balls and gave them the option to return to the wild or follow them. Each and every one of their Pokémon chose to follow them for eternity. The Pokémon act as familiars and can be called upon at any time. Pokémon are also a key factor in using Burst- a technique that combines a human and Pokémon s physical and spiritual bodies and lets a human use a Pokémon s powers until their stamina runs out. In the group Nero and Lolita caught more than enough Pokémon for each person in the group to bond to one or two of them. They let group members have partial-access rights to their contracts, but ultimately the Pokemon are still theirs. One notable one is Nero's Absol, whose contract is set up so that he may call himself to Mio's aid if he senses that she is in danger. Pokémon Abilities Each Pokémon has a variety of abilities and skills all their own. Each one has four available "moves" to use as well as a separate special ability. Most Pokémon have the ability to "evolve" or metamorphose into a different form, but all of the Pokémon owned by Nero and Lolita that aren't already in their final state of "evolution" cannot evolve further because of inheriting immortality (and thus preventing all forms of "aging") via familar contract with immortals. However they can still grow stronger and more skilled in their current forms. Lists of Pokémon by Trainer This is a list of all current Pokémon owned by each person. '''Note: Pokémon with nicknames marked "N/A" haven't been created yet, while "None" means no nickname. All Pokémon are marked Male or Female based on their mental voice if they are normally Genderless. However '''Spiritomb '''is marked as gender "???" due to having 108 souls and speaking with a "Voice of Legion". Trivia *Nero and Lolita have encountered and caught at least one of all Legendary Pokemon except for two - Mewtwo and Deoxys. (However, they did catch a glimpse of Mewtwo, though not knowing what it was they saw. And they helped a pair of Deoxys, but in the end they returned to space.) *Nero and Lolita obtained the same number of Pokemon in Johto, having caught 11 each. *All of the Pokemon Dawn caught in Unova are male. **All but three of Dawn's Pokemon are male. *Yancy states that the reason she has so many Shiny Pokemon is because her managers go around to breeders specifically looking for them. She says it's one of their ploys to increase her popularity as a celebrity. **Caitlin's Shiny Gallade met her for a similar reason. Her wealthy family bred him as a Ralts specifically to be her bodyguard and a living symbol of their family's wealth, though she loves him all the same. *Yancy's Spinda has a heart shaped spot on its forehead. *Each Trainer has at least one Shiny Pokemon. N did have two at one time (Sigilyph and Joltik) but one is now under the ownership of Nero (as Galvantula). *Each Trainer other than N has at least one nicknamed Pokemon. While Nero and Lolita have been prolific in naming their Pokemon, most others only have nicknames for their first Pokemon. **Initially Caitlin's Gallade did not have a nickname, however she gave him one sometime after parting ways with Nero and Lolita. *Even though all Pokemon can communicate with Nero, N, Yellow, and Caitlin telepathically, several have displayed this ability otherwise. It seems to be a common ability among many Pokemon.